landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aabicus
Becoming an Admin I would love it! Being an administrator would be wonderful, especially in the wiki dedicated to one of the series I've loved nearly all my life. And thank you for voting for Ducky's article as well. You know, I have this idea for featured articles. I thought that every time an article wins a nomination for the month, it should have a star put up in the right hand corner of the page, like they do for featured articles in Wikipedia (except there they have different rules for becoming a featured!) I tried to create that sort of a template here, but there were some complications, so I've posted there to find out how to make that kind of template here. Been waiting for a response for a little while, though. BTW, that was cool when I found out you and User:Ye Olde Luke of Wikipedia are one and the same! Will-Girl 23:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Yup, I've got those tabs at the top. It really feels good to be an admin, and a bureaucrat (I think that's how you spell it) too. Thank you ever so much! Will-Girl 04:04, 22 March 2008 (UTC) As I was saying in the summary, I just thought I'd put that new template at the top, as a stylish notification that you're an administrator. I hope you like it! Will-Girl 04:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC) How can this be done? I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing seems to work. I've created the template for Featured articles in Land Before Time Wiki, but nothing will get the star to go up to the title line of the page. Can you please help with this? Will-Girl 07:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Nice Site. I'm willing to help I"m willing to help out this LBT wiki site as much as I can. I'd like to be considered for an administrator if you need any help. In any case I'll attempt to add to the information here as best as I can. I found the site a short time ago and will get started later tonight. When the neighbor is less likely to be playing loud music. Mim 23:59, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Images? I thought this was a good idea, as several other wikis - like Wikisimpsons - not only have featured articles for each month, but also have featured pictures for each month. Admittedly, Land Before Time Wiki does not have a particularly large quantity of images, but as that's open to change over the next couple of months, we can work something out. Please tell me what you think, on the talk page of the main page! Will-Girl 23:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) May's featured article. Hi, just thought I'd remind you that it's coming close to the time when votes on what will be the featured article for May should come pouring in. At the beginning of April, I selected one of the good articles at that time as my chosen candidate, but there is no real rush. When you've looked at all the articles in the wikia which have the good article template on them currently, you can make your vote! Thanks! Will-Girl 04:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, as I am going to be working on other articles in upcoming days, more good articles are liable to appear. So like I said, please don't feel pressured to make a choice very soon! Will-Girl 04:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Hello, I have a couple of questions... I was very excited to find a LBT wiki. I was wondering, where can users discuss page editing and arranging in general? There were some things I wanted to bring up but not on an individual talk page. Saphirestar 04:16, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Sequel Images I didn't know you wanted sequel images of the main gang. I can look around on my dvd's for those. See if I can find some from the later sequels. Certain movies may be best for certain characters. Sequel pictures Should I put the pictures from the sequels in the pages about the character, like Littlefoot from any movie after 1 on his page and if so where, under the picture already there, or further down the page? Mim 02:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Banner for the wiki Here is a title banner for the Wiki. If you think it will work it needs to be uploaded with the name "Wiki_wide.png". Then it will show up in the top left hand corner of the site. If you think it needs to be changed I can change it. Saphirestar 14:47, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::I uploaded that image to a title like the one you've suggested, but it does not yet show up. Is there something missing? Will-Girl 22:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ImageMap extension. Hi, Aabicus! Just wanted to ask about ImageMap extensions. As you know, Ducky's article has a star at the top of the page, because she is a featured article in Land Before Time Wiki. However, I was unable to get the star to appear on the title line of the page, and so I asked someone on Wikipedia about it. They said that it might be that there is no ImageMap extension installed here. They left me a link to the Media Wiki page about ImageMap extensions, and there I read the instructions for installment, but it's the first and second steps that trouble me: #Make a directory in extensions: ImageMap #Download all files from Subversion in this directory Here is a link to the page, so you can read about this: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ImageMap. Do you know how to download those files from the Subversion? Thanks!!! Will-Girl 01:14, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I also reported it as a problem on Ducky's page, since she's currently the only featured article in our wiki. If you were reading the problem reports, you might have seen it there. Will-Girl 04:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Issues involving feature nominations. There were a couple of issues I saw with the nominations for May: #Aside from me, User:Saphirestar was the only one who voted for the Featured Article for May. #I put the Sharptooth image up as the featured pic, but I'm worried about the source. Due to copyright, of course, no one in the wiki can really claim ownership of the images, but an image can be screenshotted, for instance, by a viewer of the show. If they feel like it, then, they might also upload it here, or to Wikipedia (or both). It is only images which were screenshot for Wikipedia and/or Land Before Time Wiki which can qualify for Featured nomination, not images which were collected from other websites. Image:Sharptooth is also used on Wikipedia, but was it uploaded there by its screenshotter? Will-Girl 02:08, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Adminship - I accept In response to your message on my talk page, I would accept the offer of becoming an admin. I wont be able to log in every day, but I will make a point of checking in on things at least once a week.Thank you for considering me for adminship. Saphirestar 20:28, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Reply to your message. Very well then. I'll return the redirects to their former article state. In the meantime, I am getting rather frustrated, and I've held it in for far too long. Why is nobody participating in the Feature nominations? The point of it is to discuss what is to be the featured article in Land Before Time Wiki. If I'm the only one who participates, it'll end up being that I'm the only one who runs the wiki, and there are just a few other editors now and then. If you and the others agree with my nominations, just say so, otherwise look in Category:Good Articles for other options. How hard is that? Will-Girl 01:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi. The Land Before Time is a fun wiki and a good idea for a spotlight. You do meet almost all the criteria. I see only two issues right now: 1) you have 100+ uncategorized pages. Could you find them a home?? and 2) While you've welcomed all the logged in users, there are a lot of unwelcomed anons in your recent changes. It's important to welcome them too; you can either edit your welcome template to encourage people to log in if they haven't already, or you can create a separate welcome for IP addresses. Once those two things are taken care of we'd be happy to add you to the list. On a side note, I noticed that when you used the welcome template on my page you just typed . Because of the way the template is coded to grab the pagename, this doesn't render properly. If you type it'll work properly... -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. Great job getting so many of those pages categorized, but in order to have a spotlight, they need to all be in categories. There's still about 30 left before I can add you to the list... and keep welcoming those visitors :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages I did add some categories and did some redirects to the categorized pages, but they remain listed on the categorized pages so it looks like the system here can't tell if you do add a category or a redirect. Mim 18:52, 4 July 2008 (UTC) How does one make a category anyway? Just curious on how to do this. I put some categories in some more pages with no category, even though some were empty. Looking over the list I saw a few categories that maybe could be made, like producers, though some would be small like the producers one. Maybe one also for the lists, like lists of characters in the land before time, villains, outside the great valley, though this may be not needed, or some sort of page done with the links instead. Not sure. Or maybe some things like the lists should not have a category. Mim 08:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I've made a few categories. That should, hopefully, reduce the categorized pages, once the system here knows they have categories. Also added in a redirect or 2 also. Mim 06:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Featured article and image for August, 2008. Hi, please don't forget to participate in the discussion for the upcoming month's Featured Article and Image! Please, however, when you are voting for the featured article, read through my nomination, as I have made a very important request there. Thank you!!! Will-Girl 07:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Some Uncatagorized Pages Done I've done some Categorizing & with many moving the text to the dictionary page and putting in a redirect. Some of the others I"m not sure what you'd like to have done with like Amblin Entertainment, The Main Page, The Land Before Time (TV series), & The Land Before Time dictionary. Also the others I wasn't sure if you'd prefer to have them deleted, make up a new dictionary, or redirect some like dvd and tarpit to a wikipedia article. Mim 13:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! That's such a nice offer. I really appreciate it. :) As a Wikia Helper, I have most of the abilities of an admin with a few exceptions that I don't think I need anyway. I left a message on Mim's talk page about changing the Main Page around to accommodate Wikia's new style, but I haven't heard back from them yet. I made a draft of one way to install the changes, but I'm open to any changes you'd like to make to it. I can even make the changes myself, if you'd like. The goal is to make a space for the ads on the main page before they get turned on, so that when they finally do, the page doesn't look broken. If you have any questions about the changes, I'm on here a lot of the time, so message me and I'll get back to you pretty quick. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for being so understanding. I'm sure your spotlight will be up in no time! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:18, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Well done getting everything organized. I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 22:26, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Treestars! Hey Aabicus! I followed your idea about a snazzy new template, and made one for ya. :) Just add to any user page or user talk page, and they'll be added to the list of people who've gotten one! To get to the list, all you have to do is click on the image. Hope you like it. I award you one for creating such a nice friendly wiki. ;) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and PS, if you don't like it, it's no problem, I can get rid of it pretty easily. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Looks like we will get the spotlight, that sounds great. Mim 03:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ? I don't have the 12th or 13th movie. But if you really want the screenshots I can buy the 12th movie. Taking a screenshot with captions should be easy enough, just turn on the closed captioning in the language section of the dvd. Mim 06:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) 2 Questions I was just wondering if you'd prefer to have or not have youtube, or other sources, links of the songs on the page about the song, and also if you'd prefer to have or not have maybe screen shots done during the song on the page, or if you'd prefer to have just the text there only. Mim 15:40, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Embedded Youtube I tried 3 times to do that and it never worked. Guess I'm just to stupid. I"ll continue the link being added to the bottom since it seems that is all that I'm smart enough to figure out how to do. Mim 21:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Embeded Video 2 I followed your instructions exactly and it doesn't work, guess I'm to stupid to get it to work. I'll just go back to posting the links, but I"ll do it at the top so those admin with a normal level of intelligence don't have to look at the bottom for the link. Sorry I'm this stupid and it will be extra work. Got the links for the first column of songs, though there were a few songs I could not find on youtube, likely my being so stupid, same as my not being able to get the embedded youtube video thing to work. Instead of leaving a nonfuctional thing there I replaced those with the link instead since that works at least. Mim 05:51, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Embedded 3 The ones you did do show up and I can play them, same as some other web pages that have those. I just am to stupid to do that. I'll just stick to posting the link. I am at least smart enough to do that. I put the link in the songs I could find. Some of the links are at the bottom. There were about 3 songs I did find but didn't put in the links since they have an add in them that says "for more quality cartoons subscribe to my channel." I thought that would not be fit for lbt wiki. Hope the links are ok. Mim 07:05, 15 September 2008 (UTC)User:Mim|Mim]] 03:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) embeded 4 It seems to be totally hit and miss whether it works or not, likely if I were of normal intelligence it would always work. Mim 07:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Videos in articles. I think it looks appalling. Why can we not just leave links to the videos in the external links section? Including the videos in the articles ruins the entire flow of the page. Will-Girl 01:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Red Words I'm just wondering if you prefer we keep the red words as is, remove the symbols around them since they have no article here, or redirect them to a wikipedia or other place that does have an article. Mim 09:28, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Aabicus, what Mim has suggested is better. For instance, in the original The Land Before Time's article, there are a lot of mentionings of comparisons between TLBT and An American Tail. This might spark interest in readers, so a link to the wikipedia page for An American Tail would be useful. Or, if there is a wiki dedicated to Tail, then the link should direct to there. But if it is a link to an object or concept like snow, then no, it doesn't need to have a link. Will-Girl 22:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Reminder for Feature voting, and a problem. Hi Aabicus, I hope you'll be able to vote for featured articles and images this month!!! In the meantime, I was wondering if you might try to persuade Mim to resume voting. He does not seem want to participate anymore, after that public outburst of mine back in August. I admit, I was not very levelheaded at the time I said those things, and I can easily understand why he has feelings of defiance over it, but he does not seem to realize that what he is doing is more damaging to the development of the wiki than anything else. I tried to point this out to him, and I also included that you had said that an average of two votes per month will lead to some pretty stalemated discussions, but he refuses now to even respond to me. You and he work so well together, could you please try and reason it out with him? Thank you! Will-Girl 05:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Answer To Question The attitude was not to my liking, also with only 3 of us if I look over all the articles & images that are good, however I'd find those things, it may wind up in a 3 way tie. I'd rather look over the stuff the 2 of you pick out and then choose which of those I like best, if there are 2 chosen as there are at many times. Mim 16:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC)